


Тёмной-претёмной ночью...

by Irene



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene/pseuds/Irene





	Тёмной-претёмной ночью...

– А, чёрррт! – Шульдих в сердцах пнул горшок с высоким растением, на которое налетел в темноте, и зашипел от боли в ушибленной ноге.  
Зажёгся свет. Йоджи, увидев нарушителя тишины, ухмыльнулся и опустил руку с часами.  
– Кен! – позвал он. – Всё в порядке.  
– Тьфу, – в дверях появился Хидака. – Я думал, грабитель какой.  
– А? – умно осведомился Шульдих, переводя взгляд с одного вайсса на другого.  
– Шульдих, сколько можно? – к Йоджи и Кену присоединился сонный, потирающий глаза Оми. – Спать хочется, а ты тут расшумелся.  
– Ая! – закричал Кен. – Иди сюда, твой тут всех перебудил!  
– Хм, – раздалось от двери. Ая стоял, сложив руки на груди, и невозмутимо разглядывал представшую перед ним картину.  
– Ладно, разбирайтесь тут, только не шумите больше, – махнул рукой Йоджи.  
Как только они остались одни, Шульдих напустился на Аю:  
– Хочешь сказать, они все знали? И давно?  
– Почти с самого начала.  
– Почему ты мне не сказал?!  
– А ты не спрашивал, – усмехнулся Ая. – И вообще, я думал, тебя возбуждают тайные свидания.


End file.
